


Transfer

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Basically, PA agent started to date Hotch then she has the choice to transfer to Hotch's team.





	

I guess it all started one day that I was basically the personal assistant to Hotch. That’s when I actually met him and surprising it didn’t take long before we started dating.

It wasn’t incredibly hard for us to keep it on the down low as we were on different teams of the BAU which didn’t make our relationship against regulations. Until my boss told me that I was going to be on Hotch’s team for while because they needed an agent ASAP. Then, when we got on the plane I ended up finding out that if this worked out I would be on the team permanently.

“How are we going to do this?” I whispered toward Hotch. I was seating at the window seat and Hotch as next to me. The rest of the team had moved to the other end of the plane when we finished briefing.

“I don’t know, I’m not Rossi,” He responded looking down at his table, trying to look like we weren’t having an incredibly serious conversation.

We were thankfully seating next to each other with everyone one else on the other side of the plane but like magic Rossi somehow heard his name and got up and walked over to us. With a smirk he sat down across from Hotch.

“So, are you hoping to get transfer?” Rossi asked me as he folded his hands over his stomach.

“Yes and no,” I said when I realized that I was leaning into Hotch unconscious and leaned back.

“And why yes and no?” He asked as a follow up question as his eyes flicked to Hotch when he said no. I noticed and tried to think of something that wasn’t ‘because dating my boss is against the rules’.

“Well, for one, I’m already used my team and me transferring to this team would mean being the new kid,” I responded nodding along and I let out a breath I didn’t realized I was holding when Rossi nodded back.

“This team would be good experience though,” He said as a counter argument. He had a twinkle in his eyes as he looked from Hotch back to me. “Why do you want to be on the team?”

“Well, as you said it would be good experience and being on this team would mean better job opportunities in the future,” I said with a staggering breath. I looked at Hotch. “I always did want to learn from the best.”

As soon as I finished that sentence, I looked at Rossi. He looked between us again.

“Well, I can’t deny that,” He said with a tone of voice that I couldn’t put my finger on. Though, Hotch looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m going to get coffee, do you guys want coffee?” Hotch asked as he got up though both Rossi and me said no.

There was a moment of silence as he left.

“So, how long have you guys been together?” Rossi asked nonchalantly. My face immediately went red.

“Hmm,” I started to say but I couldn’t get any words out. “I, em, have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Well, you know I can’t judge,” He said with a smile. “I am the reason why we have the rules we do about fraternizing.”

I smiled and looked at my lap for a couple seconds.

“I don’t want everyone to know,” I said. “I want to get this job because I’m right for the job, not because I’m sleeping with the boss.”

“Oh, I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Rossi responded. “Your current boss and Strauss both wanted you to be on this team.”

“Really?” I said as my eyes got bigger. “I didn’t realize that Strauss actually knew who I was.”

“Of course, from what I’ve heard, your track record for solving cases is amazing,” He said as Hotch came back and sat back down with his coffee. “The only reason why you aren’t already on the team is because Hotch was being an idiot and hesitant on adding you.”

Hotch rolled his eyes and smiled at that.

“I just want to make sure you’re the right choice,” Hotch said but with a bit of his lip and sip of coffee he didn’t continue. “I also didn’t want to give off the impression that I was giving you favoritism.”

With that, I smiled and Rossi got up from his seat. 

“I’ll let you to love bugs be alone,” And with that he walked to where the rest of the team was.

“Are you going to take the job?” Hotch asked me.

“I really do, but-” I started to say but Hotch could read my mind and interrupted me.

“-But you don’t to ruin this relationship,” He finished my sentence for me though it didn’t seem rude because I had a feeling he knew I want both this job and a relationship with him. “You know we could work around it and try to make it work.”

“And I don’t want to risk your career,” I added. “I know this is your life, your dream. I can always work in the field that I got my degree in.”

Hotch looked at the case and took another sip of coffee. He seemed to be thinking of the best thing to say but also just wanted to sit there and enjoy the moment.

“Can we at least try it, for some time?” He said as he looked back at me, with puppy dogs eyes. I looked around the plane and then back at him before responding.

“Of course,” I said as I took his hand and he smiled again. I took a sip of coffee and scrunched my face up as I realized that it wasn’t the kind of coffee I liked.

This made Hotch actually laugh, though only loud enough for me to hear. I put the coffee back down.

“You need new coffee,” I said and Hotch had a twinkle in his eyes.

We felt the plane start to descend so I let go of his hands and his face became neutral again.


End file.
